


To The Core

by 12hues



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolutely no sexual content whatsoever, As if Volpina never happened and they've kept the same routine for three years, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, Still teens but older, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12hues/pseuds/12hues
Summary: Marinette realizes that her feelings for Adrien are based off of surface-level celebrity worship and decides to give an actual friendship with him a try. The two find out that they have a lot to learn about putting people on pedestals, and discover what it really means to get to know someone to their core.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, so i havent written or posted fanfiction in years. the writing and formatting may be a little weird, but i can adjust it if need be.  
> this is mostly a self indulgent fleshing out of concepts i really love more than anything else. also, everyones at least a little bit gay. enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is forced to face some bitter truths.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, freshly eighteen, ready to face the world, has still not confessed her feelings to a certain Adrien Agreste. 

Her feelings for him had held steadfast over the course of her teen years, yet she’d made little to no progress with him. The stutter had improved, if only slightly, and she could manage to be around him without drooling. However the time they spent together was brief, and very rarely without another handful of friends around. Even with the goading of Alya and the Nino’s constant encouragement, Marinette hadn’t budged from her comfortable at-a-distance loving gaze, and Adrien had never looked at her longer than was polite. 

It was strange, really. In all other aspects of her life, Marinette had blossomed like a rose in spring. Her wardrobe adopted more color, often times themed a rosy red instead of her usual pastel pink. Her voice was strong with humble confidence. Her timid grin had grown into a broad smile. Her work in fashion had gotten more recognition, and she wasn’t afraid to show the world exactly what she was made of. And yet, she still couldn’t bring herself to ask out the boy she was practically in love with. Sure, Adrien recognized her skill and was as supportive as anyone else, but it wasn’t enough for him to notice her the way she wanted him to. It was frustrating to say the least, but Marinette stayed hopeful. 

Then suddenly, she was confronted by a very rude blonde awakening. 

Each year, Marinette and Chloe shared the same class. And each year, they got on each other’s nerves with unwavering consistency. Although as time went on the fighting became less about a certain boy and more about keeping routine, Chloe never missed an opportunity to pick at any fault in Marinette she could find. 

“Ugh,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes as she watched Marinette’s tender smile directed at her crush across the room. She leaned in expectantly at Marinette’s side, obviously picking a fight. Over the years their bickering had turned into a quiet back and forth, usually short lived with the same backhanded insults and overused retorts. Most of the time, they argued out of habit. Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde with a tired expression. 

“What, Chloe?” She asked in a bored tone, mirroring Chloe’s pose with less rigidity. 

“Can’t you quit with the lovesick schoolgirl thing already?” Chloe sneered. “It’s pathetic to watch.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows rose for a moment. “Since when is my love life any of your business?” 

“Since it involves Adrien, who happens to be my very dear friend.” Chloe tapped her fingers against her forearm in irritation. “Honestly, Marinette? It’s been years. I expected you to either make a move or give up by now. Even for you, this is sad.” 

“Wow!” Marinette let out a short laugh, an incredulous grin on her face. “Wow. First of all, it’s hilarious that you think I would ever want to hear your opinion about who I like or what I do. Secondly, you’re the one hanging all over him all the time and never getting anywhere.” 

“I’m an affectionate person,” Chloe retorted, causing Marinette to bark out a laugh. She glowered before continuing. “Oh please, I could get with Adrien if I wanted to. But I’m over him, and because I’m an adult who knows how to move on, I’m still capable of being his friend. Just because I’m affectionate with him doesn’t mean I’m still clinging to some childish crush like somebody.” 

“Since you’re so concerned about being an adult about this,” Marinette said shortly, leaning forward. “I’d appreciate it if, adult to adult, you minded your own damn business Chloe.” 

“Ugh, fine!” Chloe threw her hands up in mock surrender. “You wanna make everyone here feel sorry for you? Be my guest. But when you graduate and realize you haven’t done anything besides make goo goo eyes for like three years, you’re not gonna have anyone to blame but yourself.” 

“Would you just drop it?” Marinette hissed, face turning red. Students around them began to stare, slowing down their conversations to hear a piece of the potential catfight. “You think you’re some kind of love guru just because you gave up on a guy you didn’t have a chance with anyway? He’s my friend too, you know. Maybe I don’t wanna ruin any chances I have with him by throwing myself at him like you did.” 

“Ha! You and Adrien? Friends? Hardly.” The blonde scoffed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fists balled, Marinette’s glare hardened at her nosy classmate. 

“Marinette, please.” She hated the way Chloe sighed in fake pity. “You barely ever talk or hang out. The most you know about him is from Nino and those celebrity magazines. I mean, Adrien calls me and visits me, and we hang out outside of class like all the time. When’s the last time you actually talked to him, just you two?” 

A sharp sting hit her deep in her chest, her reply burning in her throat. In the moment of quiet, Marinette realized that the buzz of the classroom had lulled, many waiting to see her reply. She doubted anybody could actually hear what they were talking about, but the way they stood opposite of each other with rigid tension was attention grabbing enough. The heat in her cheeks blended anger with embarrassment, and she hardly had time to digest what Chloe had said before the blonde opened her mouth again. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” She smirked, raising her chin at the girl across. 

“Shut up, Chloe,” Marinette said lowly, the pit in her stomach blocking any sort of retort from rising up. The stinging in her chest began to grow as the words sank in. Never before had Marinette ever admitted that Chloe was right in her opinion of anything, but somewhere between her jeers was a question that she’d never really considered as an obstacle. 

_Were they even friends?_

“What, is your world crashing down on you or something? So sorry to be the one to break it to you. Oh wait, no I’m not!” Chloe laughed haughtily, riding the high of catching her rival off beat. Marinette hadn’t budged, eyes glued to the floor as a flood of thoughts began to drown her. Feeling heavy and wanting nothing to do with the snooty girl anymore for the day, Marinette began to turn away to find her seat. Long manicured fingernails flicked at her arm, pausing her steps. 

“Hey, what’s your damage? I don’t get a thank you, when I just dropped the biggest truth bomb on you like, ever?” Chloe griped, tapping a finger on Marinette’s turned shoulder. 

“I said _shut up, Chloe!_ ” 

A sharp smack resonated through the room, quieting all conversation and pulling all eyes towards the two girls. Chloe gripped her wrist defensively, shocked and offended. 

“Ow, what the hell?!” She whined loudly, rubbing at her slightly pink skin. “You’re such a brute, Marinette!” 

Alya quickly bounded from the back of the classroom towards Marinette, Nino and Adrien not far behind her. She glanced back and forth between the two girls, a concerned gaze resting on her best friend. Marinette seemed frozen, staring at the raised arm that had slapped Chloe’s hand off her shoulder. 

“What happened?” Alya asked worriedly, expression turning cross when her eyes met Chloe’s. “What did you do, Chloe?” 

“Nothing!” Chloe defended, seeming to forget about her injured hand as she crossed her arms indignantly. “Marinette’s just upset ‘cause she can’t handle the truth.” 

“What does that even… you okay, Mari?” Alya gently reached to rest on Marinette’s shoulder, prompting her to finally look up. Her eyes met Alya’s, then Nino’s, and then… 

“Sorry,” she whispered harshly before rushing out of the room, the shrill ringing of the bell following her on the way out the door. Alya made her way to follow just as their teacher stepped in the doorway, blocking the path. A raised brow silenced her protests, and the students slowly and quietly eased into their seats. Alya set her phone on her thigh, discreetly texting her best friend in hopes for an explanation. She and Nino exchanged looks, to which she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Adrien frowned, gazing at the door until the teacher’s voice brought them all facing forward. 

Marinette strode quickly through the commons, not bothering with the bathroom or nurse's office and set towards home. It was the second to last class anyway, and she couldn’t be bothered to focus on anything besides her shame and embarrassment for the rest of the day. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached for it instinctively, fingers flexing for a moment before settling into a fist at her side. She charged forward, crossing the street quickly and using a little too much force when pushing the boulangerie front door open. The doorbells clashed loudly against each other, catching the attention of her two parents who happened to be going over a catalog together at the front counter. 

“Marinette?” Her mother called in surprise, watching her daughter hurriedly make her way towards the back. She took a step towards the door, blocking it partially. “Why are you home so early?” 

“I didn’t feel good,” Marinette replied, biting her lip as her voice came out low and throaty. She sidled past her mother, pausing in the doorway to meet her eye. “I’m just going to sleep for a bit.” 

“Well… okay,” Her parents exchanged worried expressions, Sabine peering around to watch her daughter trudge upstairs. “Goodness, she seemed fine this morning.” 

Her husband shrugged helplessly. “Spring fever?” 

An hour passed, and Marinette had not gotten a wink of sleep. She hadn’t intended to at first, but with a growing headache she wished she could. Sometimes she would glance at her hand, the feeling of smacking Chloe’s hand away echoing with her shame. It wasn’t like her to be rough like that with anyone, even Chloe. But her nerves were shot and her brain was momentarily malfunctioning and really, she probably deserved it. But still… 

The confusion on Adrien’s face, on top of what she was already questioning, was enough. She didn’t want to see what he’d look like when he realized that she’d been, as Chloe said, a brute. It was dramatic, but it was the worst she’d ever behaved around him. Around anyone who wasn’t akumatized, actually. 

Marinette scoffed, curling into herself in her bed as she thought about it. Ladybug would never get upset over being told the boy she liked didn’t like her. And yet she did. 

_Are we friends, Adrien?_

The question echoed in her head, over and over, and the more she thought about it the more she realized the bitter truth. In all honestly, they weren’t really friends. 

Sure, they were classmates. They got along, right? They had the same friends, exchanged hello’s or good morning’s or smiles (dopey, on her side). They liked the same music, well, they both liked this one musician that most people liked. She’d made him a birthday present, and he wore it a few times. But then again, he didn’t actually know it was from her. She got his number through Alya, but he didn’t have hers. 

At that thought, Marinette paused. In three years, he’d never asked for her number. 

She laughed throatily, feeling a swell in her throat as her eyes began to burn. She chuckled at herself, at the ridiculousness of the situation, at the tears that began to well up in her eyes. One laugh turned into a whimper, and Marinette clamped her lips together and shut her eyes tight. Moisture clung to her eyelashes, and she pressed her head against her knees. 

Chloe was right. She was pathetic. 

It suddenly hit her like bricks, all the times she felt little bursts of hope out of the smallest interaction. Nothing substantial ever happened between them, nothing setting their relationship apart from anyone out of the class. Hell, out of anyone, he was probably the one she was the least close to. He was polite, he smiled at her, greeted her. He went to her house once, but it had been awkward. He was pretty much friends with everyone she was friends with, and yet she still had so much trouble just trying to talk to him. When she really thought about it, he was just as much a normal person as anyone else she knew. She’d spent so long putting him up on a pedestal. Had they ever had a proper conversation, just the two of them? Marinette sniffed, blinking hot tears that fell against her legs. Not that she could remember. Not at all. 

Marinette took such pride in herself, in her progress over the years. She had grown so much as a person since she’d become Ladybug, as if her two identities had nearly merged together. She felt equally powerful as a civilian and a superhero. It seemed like Ladybug’s logical side had completely evaded her, though. Delusional for three whole years. 

She was supposed to be better than this. She should’ve grown past this by now. How had she not thought about it before? Why did it take Chloe of all people to make her realize how fixed she was on never moving forward? Sure, Alya had encouraged her to ask him out countless times, but she’d never worked up the courage. Nino had given them opportunities to all hang out together, get to know each other, but she never got past the stupid wall she put up between them. She liked him, but she thought so highly of him she felt too bashful to get closer.

How stupid! 

Her tears became steady, but the heaviness in her heart began to lift like rising heat as anger grew within her. She’d been a silly, ridiculous girl with a crush for so long when she knew she was better than that. She’d idolized him for no reason. So what, he was a model. So what, he was the son of her favorite designer. Gabriel Agreste had already seen her work and praised her for it. If she wasn’t afraid of him, why was she afraid of his son? Idolizing a boy with a feather allergy who liked to play video games. Really. 

_We’re not even friends._

Marinette stood up, ignoring her headache and climbing down from her bed to her desk. She did a full 360, staring at every poster and photo of Adrien decorating her room. They seemed so out of place in her stylized pink room, now that she really looked at it. She sighed heavily, shaking out the lingering shame and sadness, and decided right then to make a long overdue change. Picking up a box of yarn and dumping its contents onto her chaise, she set it aside her desk and straightened her shoulders.Her fingers picked at the taped corners of a doodled on poster, pulling it down and letting it settle into her box. She peeled off another, and another, repeating the process until her walls were clean. Some cut outs of him had been collaged, and they all came off together like one huge bundle of embarrassing pining. 

Marinette picked up the final photo, a framed portrait of Adrien. Her heart squeezed painfully, fingers brushing against the frame. She’d gazed wistfully at this picture countless times, imagining him smiling at her in a special, secret way. A smile that didn’t really exist. Glancing at her box full of a glamorized celebrity, she realized that the Adrien she dreamt about didn’t really exist either. 

The trapdoor creaked as it was lifted open, Alya rising up from the entrance. She looked up at Marinette in surprise, and then down at the box of posters with her mouth wide open. 

“What are you… oh my god girl, have you been crying?” Alya gaped, rushing up to gently hold her friend by her shoulders. Marinette loosely wrapped her arms around Alya, receiving a quick and tight squeeze in return. 

“Just a little,” Marinette sniffed, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. She looked down at the framed picture, Alya’s gaze following. 

“So…. what’s going on here?” She asked gently, eyeing the box of years worth of crushing in confusion. “What the hell did Chloe say to you?” 

“Chloe just..” Marinette grimaced, her pride still very sore. “She was right, for once.” 

“O-kaaay, you’re just making me more confused.” 

“I just….. I’ve liked Adrien for so long, Alya. But I never saw him as like, a regular person. I mean yeah, he’s gorgeous and a model and probably the nicest person on the planet, but…” Marinette turned the frame over, pulling the photo out and tossing it into the box. Alya watched in surprise, blinking owlishly. 

“I don’t even really know him… at all. So I’m just, I dunno, starting over?” 

“So you’re,” Alya paused, pulling back and gesturing around with her finger. “You’re… not over him, but…” 

“But,” Marinette sighed, putting her hands on her hips and smiling tiredly. “I’m gonna try to be his friend first.” 

“Ooh, Mari,” Alya squeezed her again, smiling widely as she pulled back. “I am so proud of you. I mean, I was kinda surprised Chloe was able to get under your skin like that, but even if Chloe told me the secret of life I’d be pretty pissed off that she was right about anything.” 

“Right?” Marinette groaned, rubbing her temple. “I owe her an apology.” 

“Oh, eugh.” 

“Yeah. But, really, this is kinda long overdue.” 

“You’re telling me!” Alya exclaimed, settling back on the chaise and jumping in surprise at the pile of yarn. She brushed them to one side. “I mean, I was kinda wondering why the fantastic confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still having trouble even talking to… just, a guy. Even Adrien, I mean… it was like you were never able to get past this one thing, no matter how much we tried.” 

“Well now I’m gonna try. Like really, honestly try to get to know him,” Marinette said with determination. “No more magazines or posters. I’m gonna talk to him like we’re friends.” 

_I want to be friends._

“And you will be,” Alya replied with equal energy, raising a fist in support. “If there’s one person that can befriend anybody, it’s you. Well, Adrien actually, since he’s friends with Chloe. But that just makes it easier! You’re gonna fly past this, girl. And trust me, Adrien’s just as dorky as you are, so you’ll definitely find lots of things to talk about.” 

“Thank you,” Marinette sighed, crumbling against the yarn and leaning on Alya, “for trying to help me out and dealing with my dumb celebrity crushing for so long. Really Alya, I don’t know how I managed without you.” 

Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders, leaning into her. 

“What are friends for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to get Adrien's phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some marichat

The weekend had passed since the incident with Chloe. Alya and Marinette’s phones had been buzzing nonstop from classmates begging for the juicy details about the Chloe drama. Replies were usually vague and dismissive, saying it wasn’t a big deal and would stay as private business between Marinette and Chloe. Marinette figured it’d be better to apologize in person, so she didn’t bother texting Chloe. She knew, however, that Chloe was exaggerating the story to people for pity points. Classic. 

Marinette stared hard at her phone, thumb hovering over the red delete button. She huffed quietly to herself, pressing down and deleting the contact for good. 

“Are you sure you wanna do it this way?” Alya asked, chin propped atop the back of Marinette’s swivel chair. “You could just say you got his number from me or Nino, you know.” 

“Kinda defeats the purpose, doesn’t it?” Marinette replied with a smile and a shrug. 

“If you say so,” Alya said, twirling slowly in the chair. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket, flipping it forward to face her friend. 

“Time to go.” 

\--

Alya and Marinette entered the classroom. Most students had already gathered, and a hush fell over the room as Chloe and Marinette caught sight of each other. 

There was a small circle of people around Chloe. No doubt she’d been badmouthing her rival at every given chance. She scowled, sticking her nose in the air and going back to not so discreetly giving petty gossip. 

Alya rolled her eyes and scoffed. Marinette gave her best friend a glance of affirmation before walking straight towards Chloe with a strong resolution. 

Having been watching Marinette in her peripheral, Chloe unconsciously curled inward. Her head tucked into her shoulders as she muttered harshly to her classmates around her. 

“Oh great, here comes the brute.” Chloe cleared her throat, straightening her posture but still leaning back slightly. “What do you want, Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette stopped a foot from the circle, their classmates eyeing each other but never either of the two. An awkward silence fell over them, waiting for the next move. Marinette turned to Chloe directly. Their eyes met, Chloe scowling in discomfort as she instinctively looked away. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Marinette said as clearly and honestly as she could. 

Chloe’s gaze fell on her again, uneasy and suspicious. She tried hard to maintain her facade of being unbothered and above her, scoffing and examining her nails with mock interest. 

“Well you should be,” Chloe replied haughtily. “You behaved like an absolute animal.” 

Marinette’s lip twitched, her eyebrows lowering slightly. Someone around them coughed, and the students began to inch further away from the two. 

“...Yeah, you’re right.” Marinette sighed. Chloe’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. A soft gasp was heard, and the room began to become alive with murmuring. 

“I was out of line,” Marinette continued, looking at the floor with a slight grimace. “And I apologize for it. I hope that clears things up between us.” 

She turned quickly, biting her inner cheek in embarrassment as her ego internally yelled at her for being such a kissass. Chloe glared at Marinette’s back, a deep scowl on her face. 

“Wait just a minute.” 

Marinette paused, turning to Chloe with a tired stare. Yeah, she probably deserved a little more humiliation. 

“Don’t think you can get away with that sorry excuse for an apology.” Chloe said, crossing her arms. “I think I deserve a little more compensation than that.” 

“Fine,” Marinette responded shortly. “What do you want then?” 

“A free batch of my specialty order of honey lemon tarts.” 

Her rival’s eyes widened. She paused for a second, considering it before deciding it better to not give it too much thought before the request became any heftier. 

“You got it.”

“Tomorrow morning, fresh.” Chloe demanded. “I want it to be the first thing out of the oven, using only the finest ingredients in your modest little bakery.” 

Biting on the other side of her cheek, Marinette nodded instead of speaking, irritation burning in her throat as she began to walk away. 

“Don’t disappoint me,” Chloe called to Marinette’s back, leaning against the desk behind her with her manicured fingernails tapping insistently against her arm. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette drolled, slumping into her seat next to Alya with a deep sigh. The class resumed a quiet buzz of conversation, hesitant but seemingly back to normal. Alya gave her best friend a comforting side hug, a sympathetic smile on her face. Marinette kept her eyes forward, fighting the ancient habitual desire to sneak a glance behind her. She was thankful for Nino, who took the incentive to start recounting the things he did over the weekend. One task down for the day, one more to go. 

Except her next task was much more difficult than she thought. 

Marinette slumped against her locker, her forehead hitting the cool metal enough to cause a slight stinging sensation. The final bell for the day had rung, and students were filing out as fast as they could, eager to get the weekend started. It had been five whole days already since she’d tried to ask Adrien for his phone number, and it was only now that she realized that maybe she’d set the bar way too high up to start. 

Deciding to stop treating a guy like a god was one thing, but ceasing acting like a fool around him was another. It was more or less habit for Marinette to react strongly, internally or otherwise. Sure, she had been better about the way she viewed him, but the butterflies in her stomach weren’t accustomed to seeing Adrien like another human being yet. They’d have to learn with her, if only she could find ways to get to know him. 

Just talking to him was such an issue for her; she hadn’t realized how frustratingly limited she was in her ability to act like a normal person around him. Sure, there were “hello’s” and “good mornings,” but anything besides that inspired a stutter or an awkward silence. It was like her brain had literally blank slated when it came to anything Adrien, socializing or otherwise. 

Not that she wasn’t trying, because god damn was she trying. She’d walk up to him in the morning, confident, smiling, her “hello” or “good morning” perfectly practiced and ready to deliver. But after that? Maybe a fumbled “how are you,” or “how’s it going?” And if he replied it was simple and short, and she couldn’t think of anything to follow it up with. Even if he directed the same questions back at her, she’d reply as stiffly as possible and end up abruptly walking away out of embarrassment and frustration. 

It would be so much easier to talk to him through text, without having to look at all the qualities she thought rivaled the sun and getting stupidly distracted. It would eliminate her bumbling idiot speech as well. But there seemed to be no easy or natural way to ask for his number, and she felt like the week’s behavior was giving him an increasingly stupid impression of her. 

And god, the sickeningly sweet smile he’d give her when she faltered. Ugh. The polite patience he had with her was so nice and so embarrassing. Often times his eyebrows would crease in confusion, but he was the same civil sweetheart as always. 

With another deep sigh, which she found herself doing a lot lately, Marinette pulled away from her locker and shut it gently. She let her legs walk her out past the gates, resigned to consider this week a failure. Man, she hated failure. 

His ridiculous golden hair caught her attention as it always did, and Marinette allowed herself a small pause. He was chattering away with Nino and some other classmates, easily and openly. His gaze caught her’s for a moment and she stiffened. Adrien’s hand raised, a small wave and a small grin directed at her. 

The smile she returned was more of a cringe, and she quickly turned away to walk home. Adrien’s hand stilled in the air, his lips turning down into a small frown. 

Later that day, Chat Noir felt compelled to take a different route for patrol. 

He felt free as ever, relishing in the feeling of wind rippling through his hair as he vaulted from building to building. Evening patrol was the easiest of his duties, usually more of a pleasure stroll than actual work. In the last year or so the city had maintained a mostly clean record, petty criminals knowing better than to test their luck against a black cat. Aside from the occasional akuma, Paris was safe and secure. 

There were times that he’d check up on civilians that were going through rough patches. It wasn’t uncommon for him to notice a classmate looking a little down in the dumps, and finding time later to have a little Chat Noir style pep talk. But in all the years of akuma attacks, he’d never found reason to seek out Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

He’d been in the same class as her for three years, and thought pretty highly of her overall. Not that they ever hung out really; she was shy and mostly preoccupied with expanding her skills as a designer and class rep. Adrien didn’t mind, of course. He understood what it was like to be that busy. He figured she was pretty content with her life and generally a positive person. But for the past week or so, Marinette had caught his eye. 

Or well, she’d been approaching him more than she’d ever done in the past three years of knowing each other. It wouldn’t be as weird if it was actually going somewhere. 

For some reason, she would walk up to him with some kind of greeting, start a conversation, and then get quiet and leave suddenly. At first he thought she was just being really, really shy, but after maybe the fifth time Adrien considered that maybe she wasn’t that shy at all. She could definitely look him in the eye confidently and speak normally, but it wasn’t bashfulness that would send her away. It was like she was trying to tell him something, but couldn’t bring herself to say it. Her brow would furrow and she’d walk off in an almost frustrated demeanor, and then she’d act normal with everyone else throughout the day. Weird. 

As Chat Noir perched atop the school building, his eyes latched onto the boulangerie next door. Maybe a little chat would help her say what she wanted to tell him. He began to make his way towards her balcony, but the jingle of the entrance doors’ bells caught his attention first. A small figure with raven hair walked out, standing still for a moment at the corner of the street before turning to walk in the direction opposite of him. The same confident walk with a slightly downcast head that had left him confused every day of the week confirmed it was Marinette. 

Chat extended his baton, vaulting across. He landed easily in a crouch, eyes following Marinette as she took her time walking down the street. His head tilted in confusion, twisting back to look at her home becoming further and further behind her. The sun was beginning to set. Why was she out so late? 

Chat Noir stood up, stepping lightly across the rooftops a few paces behind her. Her head turned slightly and she paused. He tensed. 

Marinette glanced up behind her, eyes catching her favorite Parisian hero. A small smile formed on her lips, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. 

He stood a little straighter, his own grin slowly returned. 

“If it isn’t Chat Noir!” She greeted, facing him fully with a hand over her eyes where the sun was hitting. 

“Good evening, Princess.” He called back, flipping off the building and twirling around his baton with flair. Landing in a crouch which he turned into a gallant bow, Chat Noir then stood at full height, a good head taller than her. Marinette stifled a laugh at his theatrics, barely keeping her amused smile in check. 

“What are you doing around here so late in the evening?” She asked, turning to stroll down the street again. He followed a few steps behind her. 

“Patrol, as usual.” He answered, Marinette grinning knowingly. This was usually Ladybug’s route. He probably had another motive.

“Keeping Paris safe, I see.”

“Of course! When the cat’s away, the rats come out to play.” He strolled up beside her, head inclined to face her. “I make it my business to catch any pests daring to roam my streets. Especially if there happens to be a very pretty Princess around.” 

Marinette laughed aloud at this. Chat grinned wider, his eyes lighting up a bit. She seemed much more at ease now than she was earlier. That was one thing he loved about being Chat Noir: just his presence was enough to make people feel safe. 

“I appreciate your flattery, Chat Noir.” 

“It’s hardly flattery if it’s the whole truth. And since this very pretty Princess is roaming the streets of Paris alone, I’ll be escorting you to wherever you’re headed this evening.” He bowed his head at her, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“Oh please, don’t let me hold you up. I’m not even headed anywhere in particular. I’m just… walking.” She replied, staring ahead. Her smile slipped a bit, and he frowned. 

“A stroll at sunset? How romantic! If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’d been waiting for me.” He joked, quickly trying to recover the lightness of their conversation. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Marinette laughed hollowly, not meeting his eyes. “I happen to be pretty terrible at romance.” 

“You? That’s a surprise.” He replied honestly, ears perked. He watched her sigh quietly, the smile on her face fading and her eyes distant.

“Nice of you to think so.” She slumped a bit as she walked, Chat leaning down slightly to match her. His eyes watched her worriedly. 

“You don’t… have to let the cat out of the bag if you don’t want to, but I’d be happy to listen.” He joked gently, a concerned smile on his face. 

Marinette snorted quietly, finally looking up at him again with an unamused look. “Punny.” 

With his eyes trained on her, they walked together silently across the empty street. The windows around them glowed with the shine of the setting sun,the muffled chatter of families having dinner from within quietly following. Marinette seemed lost in thought, and Chat wasn’t going to push it. His ears perked when she spoke again.

“Sometimes… sometimes I wish friendship was still like how it was when we were kids. Like, you just agreed to be friends with someone, and then you just were.”

“....Yeah?” He replied in confusion. 

Marinette glanced up at him for a moment, huffing slightly as she tried to think of a better way to phrase her words. It was hard to keep reserve when she was talking to one of her best friends, whether he knew it or not. Regardless, she trusted him, and figured whatever she told him would stay between them or become forgotten over time. Knowing she was being a little too open, she hoped for the latter. 

“You know what? I’m fine. This is silly - I’m being silly.” She said resolutely, frustrated with how ready she was to drop her problems on Chat. He was a superhero, not a therapist. Marinette stopped abruptly, turning around to walk back home. Chat twisted on his heels to follow, watching her curiously. He had never seen her so openly bothered before, unless she was talking to Chloe. 

“Oh!” He snapped his fingers, catching her attention. “Is it that Chloe girl? The mayor’s daughter?” 

Marinette grinned bitterly, and for a second Chat thought he’d hit the nail on the head. But she shook her head and sighed. 

“No, but good guess. Actually, she helped me out.”

“What? Really?” He asked incredulously. 

“Right?” She chuckled. “But yes, really. I was being dumb and stubborn and she kinda…. told me to get my head out of my ass.”

“Wow, you’re kitten me.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Sounds like you know her well enough. Trust me, I didn’t see it coming either. I mean, I was so shocked, I basically went home for the rest of the day!” 

Chat’s eyes widened. He thought about the look on Marinette’s face that day before she stormed out the classroom. 

“What did she say to you?” 

Marinette bit her lip, feeling the residual embarrassment from back then. 

“Basically…. there’s… ugh, nevermind. It’s so embarrassing.” 

“What?” Chat pouted. “Come on Princess, now you’ve got me really curious.” 

She smirked teasingly at him. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” 

“And satisfaction brought it back,” he grinned toothily at her. She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders and getting pulled back into the comfort of his presence. Talking with him seemed so easy, and there was something freeing about this openness she had as herself that Ladybug couldn’t have. It was refreshing. 

“There’s….” Marinette chuckled quietly in embarrassment. Love talk with Chat Noir of all people. 

“There’s this guy I like.” 

“Well what a lucky guy to have won the Princess’ affection!” Chat teased, encouraging her to continue. 

“Oh my god, shut up!” She laughed loudly, the sound echoing a bit in the empty street. “I’m the lucky one. When I first met him, I was such a jerk to him. I’m surprised he even forgave me after I basically told him off for a really dumb reason. But he’s just a nice guy like that. Really nice.” 

“Really nice looking too, I bet.” He wiggled his brows. 

“Absolutely,” she teased. 

“Tall?” 

“Definitely.”

“Dazzling green eyes, sunshine blond hair, model material?” He joked, running a hand through his hair. 

Marinette stopped stiffly, eyes wide. Chat looked back at her in surprise. 

“You…. you know who I’m talking about?” She asked uneasily, head tucking into her shoulders. Chat’s ears began to fold. 

“Uh….. me?” 

She stared at him for a second, mouth popping open in a gasp once she registered what he’d said. 

“O-oh! Oh my god, I…. Whew!” She breathed out incredulously, relief loosening her shoulders. “And here I thought you figured me out.” 

“So not me then,” he deadpanned, pouting at her with his arms crossed. His tail flicked back and forth in place of the grin he was fighting off. “I’m hurt, Princess.” 

“Oh please, you’re still my favorite superhero.” 

“Really? I am?” He asked in surprise, eyes sparkling in delight. “Most people put Ladybug as their #1, including myself.” 

“Well, I’ve always been a cat person.” 

“Hmmm. I suppose I can forgive you then,” Chat said leisurely, not able to bite back the ear to ear grin on his face. “But back to what you were saying earlier. What does Chloe have to do with Mr. Lookalike?” 

“Right.” Marinette nodded, continuing on as the bakery came into view at the end of the street. “So, Chloe caught me…. well, staring I guess. And she more or less told me that it was pretty sad that after three years I wasn’t even really friends with this guy that I really liked.” 

Chat winced. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah, but she was right,” She sighed. “Seriously, we don’t even talk or hang out. I talk to Chloe more than I talk to him. Hell, this whole week I’ve been trying to just get his phone number, and I couldn’t even manage to do that!” 

“Well…” Chat looked up at the darkening sky, resting a clawed finger against his chin. “You could always try again next time you see him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. If it was me, I definitely wouldn’t mind getting your number.” He winked. 

Marinette snorted, shaking her head. 

“It’s not like he ever asked me for mine, anyway.” She admitted glumly. 

“Listen to me, Princess.” Chat started sagely, placing a hand on her shoulder. Marinette stared at him with a raised brow.

“Boys are dumb,” he continued, and Marinette had to stifle a laugh. “Seriously. As one myself, I know firsthand that we don’t always notice when really great girls are interested in us.” 

“To be fair, I am interested in him, but I’m more interested in being friends with him first. I don’t think he’s ever looked at me like that.” 

“And to be fair to you,” he added, “after what, three years? He should’ve talked to you on his own by now. You’re too cool not to notice, Marinette.” 

She beamed at him, staring up at her home as the crossed the street. She felt warm and rejuvenated, the sincerity of her partner filling her with a sense of strength she usually only felt as Ladybug. His encouragement never failed to make her feel better, suit or no suit.

“Well like you said, boys are dumb.” She joked, the two stopping in front of the boulangerie entrance. “I’ll just have to try harder.”

“That’s the spirit!” He said, both hands squeezing her shoulders encouragingly. “I’m sure it won’t be long until he realizes how great you are.” 

“I hope so,” she laughed warmly. “Thank you, Chat. For walking me home and listening to my sob story. Really, I owe you one.” 

“It was my pleasure to spend this evening with you, Princess.” he bowed deeply, gently holding her hand and kissing it. Marinette rolled her eyes, but couldn’t find it in herself to pull away or stop smiling. 

“Well, I’m off! Superhero duties call.” He said, saluting her and activating his baton. “See you around, Princess.” 

“Goodnight, Chat Noir!” She called as he whisked up into the air, squaring her shoulders and pulling the door open with renewed strength. 

“And here I come, Adrien.” She said softly to herself with a smile, the jingle of bells following her entrance. 

Chat’s ears shot up, and for a moment he wobbled on his baton. Stumbling as he landed on a building, he stopped, completely frozen. Slowly he turned back towards the bakery, eyes wide. After a few moments of connecting the dots, he flushed, clawed fingers slapped over his heated face. 

_“Wow, I’m dumb.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes he's an idiot, and decides to try to make it up to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boys are dumb

Adrien laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands intertwined atop his stomach. 

Okay, okay. So. 

Marinette liked him. 

He blinked, gazing up at the same spot for so long it became embedded into his vision. 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ had a crush on him. 

He shut his eyes tight, hands unwinding and coming up to press on his forehead. Man, after all that talking he did, all that encouragement. Yeah, boys really are dumb. 

_‘I’m really, really dumb,’_ he thought to himself for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He’d spent the last day doing modeling work after his evening visit with Marinette, and thankfully hadn’t had the time to think too deeply about it. He was definitely off his game that day, but it was at least manageable. Now that it was finally his day off, he didn’t have much else to do besides lie in bed and dwell on it. 

He considered calling Nino, but figured it wasn’t his secret to tell. Hell, it wasn’t even his secret to know in the first place. 

Adrien groaned, rubbing his eyes so hard that stars erupted in his vision. He really, really messed up. How was he supposed to face her now? 

Granted, it wasn’t like anything between them would change much. He didn’t have to reject her, right? She just wanted to be friends. 

_‘Wait,’_ he thought, reflecting on their conversation. He lifted his hands from his eyes, straining his eyes as he squinted in consideration. She really did just want to be friends. And although he’d always considered her his first real friend outside of Chloe, outside of the small cage he’d been shut in most of his life…

His heart fell. Guess she didn’t feel the same way. 

But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing? She had a point, or well, Chloe did. They barely ever talked, barely ever hung out. She was one of the coolest people he knew, and yet he never made time to reach out to her. Sweet, accomplished, inspiring Marinette. And he never even asked for her phone number. 

Honestly, now that he thought about it, it was a miracle she even liked him to begin with. He made a bad impression on her from the start, and sure they’d sorted it out, but after that he hardly paid her any mind. 

_“...He’s just a nice guy like that. Really nice.”_

“Nice looking too, I bet,” he jokingly repeated aloud to himself, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow. Way to toot your own horn, Agreste. 

In all honesty, Marinette was probably too good for him. It was a little baffling that she even wanted to be friends, but hey, why not? 

Adrien lifted his eyes from his pillow. Why not be better friends with her? Real friends. He owed her that much, at least. She just wanted to talk, to get to know him really, and when he really thought about it he would like to get to know her too. 

He sat up, checking the clock beside his bed. He had some time to spare this evening, and it’d be a good idea to go run some errands instead of laying around in bed. The bookstore was within walking distance, too, and it’d be good for him to get on his feet a bit. 

Shaking his head, he got up, deciding not to dwell on it for now. Besides, she planned on talking to him again this coming week, so this time around he could actually understand what she was going for. It’d be fine. 

About fifteen minutes later he was strolling in front of the bookstore, glancing through the glass windows at the current featured books. The display opened up to the magazine section, and he smiled briefly at all the covers featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir. That was the one kind of publicity he didn’t mind. A magazine was picked up off the shelf as someone began to flip through it, and Adrien glanced up at the pers-

 _SHIT it was Marinette._

Adrien inhaled sharply, choking on his own spit for a moment and crouching down in the street like a fool. He squeezed his eyes as they stung with tears, holding in the burning coughs that gripped at his throat. He peeked up through the window, a shaking breath leaking through as a wheeze. Thank god, she hadn’t seen him. 

Crawling his way and stumbling up, he entered the store, almost tiptoeing to a more concealed section away from her. He sighed wearily, his heart pattering away. 

Ugh, wait, he groaned, shoulders slumping a bit. What the hell was he doing? 

He gave her a pep talk, encouragement, compliments, the whole shebang. And now, here he was, chickening out like an ass. She deserved better, especially from him. 

Much better. 

In fact, he should do some good and ask for her number. She’d been trying all week, and it would be a dick move to have her do all the work. Takes two to tango, or something like that.

Yeah, okay. Man up, Agreste. 

He sucked in a quiet breath, hands fumbling to find a casual placement before shoving into his back pockets. Pulling his lips into a well practiced smile, he cleared his throat and approached her. 

“Hey-” 

“Not interested,” Marinette cut him off shortly, her eyes glued to the page of her magazine. “Thanks though.” 

Adrien blinked owlishly at her, glancing around them to see if she’d been addressing anyone else. Nope. No one else around for the next three aisles. 

“Uh,” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Marinette?”

She turned in surprise, eyes darting from his chest upward to meet his gaze. It took her a few moments to register who it was. As her jaw fell so did her magazine, fluttering to the ground and breaking the bug-eyed stare they’d been holding. They both crouched down to reach for the magazine, halting at the same times with awkward laughs. 

“Here, let me-” 

“Oh no, it’s okay-” 

“I’ll just-” 

“I got it-” 

Their fingers reached for the same lifted corner, brushing slightly. The two jerked back, meeting each other’s eyes and cringe-smiling in embarrassment. Adrien recovered quicker, picking up the magazine and holding it out to her. 

“Thanks… Adrien,” Marinette said slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear with a strained smile. She stared at the magazine between them, hesitating for a moment before taking it back and gripping it nervously between her hands. “Sorry about… that. I just. Usually when I come here, there’s…. Guys.. people… who try to talk to me... um..” 

“No, no, I get it.” He supplied. “I mean, pretty girl in a bookstore, ideal meeting situation for nerdy guys, right?” 

She froze for a moment, magazine twisting a little bit tighter as a blush crept up her neck and blossomed on her cheeks. Did he really just…? 

“Right!” She chirped, mentally kicking herself for the pitch of her voice. “Yeah just…. It happens….. Sometimes…. A lot, actually. Ahahaha…” 

She trailed off, gazing down at the magazine with a tight smile. The same blockage she’d been dealing with all week started to dredge back up again. Luckily, Adrien seemed pretty inclined to talk to her out of the blue today. 

“So what were you reading?” He asked, eyeing the magazine in her hands. Marinette unraveled it, reminding herself of what she’d been looking at before her brain fried. 

“Oh, uh,” she turned it to face him. “Just the latest about Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Oh hey, the latest issue!” Adrien remarked. “They always catch the best shots.” 

“Yeah, they do,” Marinette agreed, flipping through it and spreading the page where she’d been reading. “Half the time it’s thanks to Alya, though. Well… most of the shots, really.” 

“Isn’t that something?” Adrien said, stepping slightly closer to get a better look. “It used to all be Ladyblog exclusive, and now she’s got all the connections.” 

“She _is_ the connection,” she replied with pride. “I mean, I’d love it if she’d be better about staying out of trouble, but you know how she is.” 

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “She used to be so proud of it too, but then some of her younger followers tried copying her and she had to tone it down. Posts safety tips all the time.” 

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. “You follow the Ladyblog?” 

“Are you kidding?” He turned to her, hand resting against his chest in mock offense. “I’ve been an avid follower since the beginning. The Ladyblog is like, my startup tab. The startup to my day, even.” 

“Wow!” Marinette laughed incredulously, staring up at him with a wide smile. “Wow, I…. I had no idea.” 

Their eyes met with equal amusement. The close proximity made her cheeks burn, sure, and the butterflies were active as ever, but… it was different. Maybe it was just one new thing she learned about him, but this was the only thing she’d ever learned about him that was meant specifically for her. No media, no gossip, just the two of them talking. Like friends. 

“So…” Feeling a little braver than usual, Marinette let her high spirit carry her forward. “Are you a bigger Ladybug fan, or a Chat Noir fan?” 

“Ladybug,” Adrien replied decisively, unknowingly swelling Marinette’s pride. “Hands down. And let me guess… Chat Noir for you?” 

“What gave it away?” Marinette asked with a grin. Adrien paused for a moment, biting back the smile growing on his face as he thought back to what she’d told him just a few days ago. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You kinda seem like a cat person to me.” 

She hummed. “Does that make you a bug person?” 

“Well,” he grinned at her, and for a second Marinette had a feeling she’d regret asking the question. “Nothing beetles the classiest bug in Paris.” 

She stared at him in disbelief. The suspended look on her face made Adrien question whether or not it was too much of a giveaway or too much of a terrible joke. But the way she looked down and bit her lip in attempt to hide her smile brought him relief, and a little bit of butterflies. 

“Well,” she looked down, seeming to contemplate her words for a moment before looking up at him again. “Nothing besides the coolest cat in Paris.” 

_“Oh! Ohh!”_ Adrien exclaimed with a laugh, quickly covering his mouth as Marinette shushed him. They curled in towards each other, smothering their giggles best they could. Marinette burned with the embarrassment of her bad joke, but warmed at Adrien’s delighted glow. 

“Wow. That was…” He started, cutting himself off with the laugh. 

“Terrible?” Marinette supplied. 

“Meowsy,” he replied, the two of them looking at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles again. Marinette fanned herself with the magazine in hand, grinning cheekily to herself as she checked back into the moment. It was better than any time with him she’d thought of or hoped for. This dorky, bashful, cheeky Adrien was very quickly becoming her favorite person. 

They took a moment to stare at each other, beaming, as if sharing some silly little secret. As if they were kids again. 

“So I-” 

“Well-” 

“Oh, sorry,” they said simultaneously, each looking away with a quiet laugh. Adrien cleared his throat, straightening up a bit and checking his phone. 

“So hey, I actually came here to pick up a book or two for our marine bio projects,” he said. “I usually do the technical stuff or research, but since I’m with Alix and Max this time I’ve been assigned to organizing and decorating.” 

“Decorating?” Marinette repeated. 

“That’s what they’re calling it,” he replied sheepishly. “You know how it’s supposed to be kind of creative, right? I’m not the best at artsy stuff, so I figured I’d pick up some craft books or something.” 

“Craft books? I mean…” She shifted slightly. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well… pop ups? Of ocean…. Stuff?” The way her eyebrows raised, Adrien figured it was as silly as it sounded. “Okay, yeah, primitive, I know.” 

“No, no, I think it’s… creative, for sure,” Marinette offered, looking up in thought. “But it’d be difficult to present with it bouncing around, unless you used a thick cardstock with solid bases… But then it’d be kind of heavy and would need some sort of prop…” 

“You know,” Adrien said quickly, lifting his phone up. “I’m not 100% on the pop up idea. If I think of something else, would you mind if I asked you for a second opinion or maybe… tips?” 

“Uhhh,” Marinette gaped at the phone in his hand before her eyes snapped back up to meet his. “ _Yyyyeah!_ Yes, sure!” She mentally smacked herself for being dopey. 

“Great! So,” he held it out to her with a smile. “Could I get your number?” 

“O-of course!” She said, their fingers brushing gently as the phone was passed between them. The electric shock in her fingers burned the rest of her hand, and she did her best not to shiver. She thought back to the time she had once stolen his phone to erase an embarrassing voicemail. It seemed so juvenile in hindsight, and now he was handing her the resolution to her week long problem. 

With quick fingers, she typed out her name and number, saving it and taking a moment to appreciate her name in his contact list. She handed it back to him with a soft smile. 

“Thanks for this Marinette,” he said, slipping it into his back pocket. “Really, it’ll be a great help to get your opinion on things before I end up making something that looks like a ten year old’s science fair project.” 

She chuckled, tucking the magazine under her arms as she held them together. 

“It’s no problem at all.” She said, biting her lip before adding, “You can text me whenever, about school and…. Anything else, if you want.” 

He tried not to stare at her lips and took a step back towards the main sections. 

“Sure, I’d.. I’d be happy to!” He replied with a little more enthusiasm than necessary, clearing his throat afterwards to hide his embarrassment. Well, she was getting what she wanted, and he… 

“It was nice talking to you,” Marinette said warmly with a bashful smile. “See you tomorrow, Adrien.” 

“Yeah,” he breathed, softening at the way she said his name. “See you.” 

He walked away with a wave, facing forward and not daring to look back in case his face looked as goofy as he felt. He missed Marinette’s silent fist pump of victory behind him. Heading towards the arts section, he thought back to their first real conversation. It was really nice, talking to her. Marinette was great, he already knew, but he’d never taken the time to really talk to her before. They’d probably never spoken directly for this long, anyway. 

He knew she was pretty, it was basically a universally known fact. Plenty of their classmates had developed crushes on her over the years, for her personality too of course, but especially after the whole puberty thing calmed down. As Chat Noir he’d compliment her all the time, but it was kinda his thing, and never too serious. Now that he’d gotten a decent amount of time to really look at her up close…

He audibly exhaled, rubbing the back of his heated neck. He’d had really attractive people be into him before, and it was always really flattering, but… Knowing that someone he and the rest of the world thought highly of thought of him like that made him feel especially warm. And to add that she happened to be a beauty on top…

Adrien thought back to his Lady, feeling a little bit disloyal. A little appreciation never hurt, right? Besides, they were really just friends. Soon to be good friends, he hoped. 

His hand rested against the back pocket holding his phone, smiling to himself. He picked up the most generic looking craft book on the shelf before walking towards the register, thinking about what to say when he was ready to text her. 

Mission accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and supportive best friends.

Adrien sat slouched against the head of his bed, notebook propped on his leg and craft book splayed out beside him. His pencil tapped rhythmically against his thigh as he stared down at his list of project ideas in a stump. With the pop up idea trashed, he couldn’t find much else within his skill range. Sure, Marinette was available in case he needed help (and he definitely would), but he wanted to at least have some semblance of an idea down before asking her. 

Beside him, Plagg was curled tightly atop his pillow. His small green eyes squinted up at Adrien. 

“Just call her already.”

Adrien glanced up at the pint-sized fluff of black lying on his pillow. His repetitive pencil tapping stilled as he stared at his kwami. He reached out with his pencil, squishing the eraser nub against Plagg’s cheek. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet lately,” he observed, gently pressing it into his kwami’s soft black fur. 

“You should take it as a hint,” Plagg grumbled, pawing at the pencil in irritation as he turned over to resume his resting. “As I’ve said countless times before-” 

“-some things must be realized on your own,” Adrien quoted in a half-hearted accent. Plagg glared at him. 

“Hmph. You’re not a child anymore. If I hold your hand through every little thing that happens, you’ll become useless. Besides,” Plagg yawned, wrapping his tail around his curled body. “The more time I waste on you, the less time I have to sleep.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve slept an entire lifetime already in the few years I’ve known you,” Adrien replied, twisting his pencil between his fingers. 

“To make up for the years you’ve taken off my life, to be sure,” Plagg countered lazily. 

“Oh please, it was my pleasure,” Adrien schmoozed, playfully blowing a stream of air at Plagg. “Speaking of pleasure, it’d be lovely to have more than a sleeping furball as company. You don’t even whine for camembert as much anymore.”

His kwami growled, but it sounded more like a whine, and soon Plagg was up in the air and in line with Adrien’s nose. 

“My dear, infantile boy,” Plagg began, “as you mature, or are supposed to anyway, my role as your mentor becomes more passive. With any Miraculous, their kwami’s teach them the basics and guide them through the painfully awkward baby steps. But I cannot continue to hold your hand throughout your entire life. You must learn to take what I’ve given you and apply it on your own.” 

“Understood,” Adrien said, reaching up and curling his finger under Plagg’s chin. “But does that really mean you have to give me the silent treatment all the time? I’m getting kind of lonely here.”

“Mmmm, well,” Plagg purred as he was pet, “I’d rather not waste time on boring pep talks that you end up giving yourself anyway. That’s more Tikki’s thing.” 

“Tikki,” Adrien murmured, his hand lowering slightly. “Ladybug’s kwami, right?” 

“She’s such a nag, I’m sure she’s having trouble taking the pacifier out of Ladybug’s mouth.” Plagg grumbled as he leaned down to meet Adrien’s hand again. 

“Ladybug being babied? That’s hard to imagine.” 

“Her civilian self could be much gentler than you’d think. You are both different people in and out of the suit. It’s when your identities begin to merge that we must let you grow on your own.” 

“So Ladybug and her kwami have the same deal, then?” Adrien asked, his scratching coaxing more out of Plagg than he’d usually receive in conversation. 

“More or less. It depends on your own personal progress, but typically Ladybugs and Chat Noirs evolve at the same rate.” 

“Hmmm,” Adrien hummed, Plagg leaning so deeply into his hand that he ended up being cupped between Adrien’s fingers. “So whenever you don’t talk to me, it means I’m doing good.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, kid.” Plagg murmured between his fingers. “It means I’m letting you put on your big boy pants and work on your growth yourself. And since I just gave you a little word of advice, you should take it as a nudge to get a move on.” 

“Calling Marinette about my science project is part of my growing process?” Adrien asked in confusion, looking down just as Plagg floated towards his place on the pillow again. He curled into himself with a yawn, tiny body rising and falling gently. 

“Weird, but okay. Hint taken,” Adrien murmured, picking up his phone from the nightstand and scrolling through his contacts for Marinette’s number to dial. 

It had been a few days since they’d met at the bookstore, and each day at school they managed a proper conversation before class. It wasn’t much more than small talk, but it was nice to get to know her better little by little. In the days that’d passed he’d learned that she wasn’t much of a morning person, preferred savory breakfasts over sweet, and she was addicted to coffee. Apparently her mother was trying to get her into tea instead. 

The thought of joining her on a tea for coffee swap entered his mind briefly before the ringing stopped. A series of muffled sounds could be heard over the line, Adrien finding no way to distinguish the noises. 

“Hello, Marinette?” He called tentatively, wondering if her phone was answered by a shift in seating. 

“ _H-hey, hi!_ ” Marinette chirped in reply as the shuffle ceased. “Sorry, I went to answer and I ended up dropping my phone behind my bed.” 

“Oh!” Adrien laughed lightly. “No worries. So hey, you know how I mentioned the marine bio project the other day? I was wondering if you could give me a hand with it, if you’re not busy.” 

“Sure, of course!” She said enthusiastically, followed by a weird smack. “So uh, what did you have in mind?” 

“Uh…” His hand rested against his notebook. “You know, I haven’t found much better besides the pop up idea. Maybe a diorama?” 

“...I’m pretty sure most of the class is doing a diorama.” 

“...Yeah,” Adrien chuckled. “That’s true.” 

“You know, the pop up idea wasn’t bad.” 

“Not far from a diorama, though.”

Marinette laughed, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, really though.” Marinette cleared her throat, and the sound of shuffling could be heard again. “You could do the pop up thing without actually making pop ups, you know.” 

“Oh?” Adrien pulled the phone closer to make out the noise. “How so?” 

“Well,” She continued, and he was sure he could hear the scratching of a pencil. “The whole idea with pop ups is to have depth, right? You can fake a perspective by using shades of colors instead of having to fold and set all that paper. And if you wanted stuff to move, you could put tabs.” 

“I think I get it… Marinette, are you designing it right now?” 

“Oh! Uh,” she stammered, and Adrien could imagine her cheeks going red. “Yeah, sorry. It’s habit.” 

“No no, it’s okay!” He assured her. “I just don’t want you to end up doing all the work for me. But hey, I’d really like to see what you designed.” 

“I could give it to you before class tomorrow, if you want.” 

“Actually, I was thinking..” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you free tomorrow during lunch?”

The call went quiet for a second. Adrien could feel the regret start to creep up his throat. Too soon? 

“Yeah! Sorry, yeah.” Marinette babbled for a minute. “Sorry, I muted on accident.”  
“Oh, okay!” He said, silently breathing out in relief. “So we’re on for lunch?” 

“Sure!” 

“Great! Cool,” Adrien smiled to himself. “Thanks, Marinette. I really appreciate this.” 

“It’s no problem! So I’ll.. see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah,” he bit his lip, wanting to say more but not finding anything to talk about. Better not push it. “See you.” 

“Bye, Adrien.” 

“Bye,” he replied, ending the call and placing his phone back on the night stand. Well, they were gonna have lunch together tomorrow. Cool. Great. 

“Cool,” he murmured, blowing his hair out of his eyes. 

\--

Marinette gazed down at her phone, eyes wide. Her shoulders were gripped from the back and rocked excitedly by her best friend, who began giggling in delight. 

“Ohhh my _GOD!_ ” Alya laughed, twirling her friend to face her. “Girl, oh my god. _Oh my god!!_ ” 

“I know!!” Marinette exclaimed, smile finally blooming on her face. “Wow. Progress, huh?” 

“No shit!” Alya said with glee, leaning back to survey Marinette with a sly smile. “Look at you, getting all buddy-buddy with the love of your life.” 

“Ugh, god, let’s not..” Marinette groaned, covering her face in embarrassment. “Let’s not call him that, please.” 

“Right, right, sorry.” Alya brought her fingers up to air quote. “‘Just friends,’ for sure.”

“Exactly that,” Marinette emphasized with a look. “And just that.”

“Uh huh,” Alya said, eyebrows raised as she stretched against the chaise. “For now, anyway.” 

“Oh, stop.” 

“Fine, fine! I won’t say I told you so when he asks you out. I give it a month.” 

_“Alya.”_

“Oookay then! So, homework’s done. How about we hit downtown?” 

“Yes! God,” Marinette groaned, letting her pencil fall against her desk with a clatter. “I’ve been so cooped up lately with all these school projects, I feel like I’m growing mold.” 

“Well you’re the cutest fungus I’ve ever seen,” Alya cooed as she pulled Marinette’s chair by its back, wrapping her arms around Marinette’s shoulders. “Come on, you deserve a breather. Let’s go hit up that fabric store you’ve been dying to restock at.” 

“Ooooh, you know the owner told me they’d put aside this adorable dusty pink chiffon for my next visit,” Marinette smiled up in excitement. 

“Lemme guess,” Alya tapped her fingers rhythmically. “Flowy skirt?” 

“Eh, spring’s almost over. I made like twenty of those and got tired of my legs sticking together when it started getting hot.” Marinette began to step forward in her seat, pulling the chair and Alya with her. “I’m thinking over the shoulder top.” 

“Ooo! You’re gonna get the cutest little freckle tan!!” Alya squeezed her, leaning further and further forward as Marinette shuffled away. 

“And the dorkiest striped shoulders after a full day of sun,” her best friend joked. “Can we get going? It’s getting late, and I wanna grab an ice cream next to the fabric store before the shop closes.”

The two began to wobble in place, giggling as they nearly fell over. Alya stood up, spinning Marinette as she pulled away. 

“Okay!” Alya announced, picking up her bag from the floor. “Let’s get going, freckles. That ice cream won’t get smudged on your nose by itself.” 

The two walked together down the streets of Paris, taking their time to enjoy the late evening breeze. They strolled in silence, preoccupied with their ice creams. Marinette’s full shopping bag bounced against her side. The sky was a burning red with pink and blue clouds, the sun peeking out over the glittering Seine. Chloe’s hotel came into view across the way. 

“I bet Chloe’s forming a diabolical plot against you right now,” Alya commented, gesturing to the hotel with her cone. Marinette snorted. 

“I’m sure she’s too busy painting her toenails to match Adrien’s eyes.” 

The loud cackle Alya let out echoed through the streets, Marinette’s laughter soon following. 

\--

A distant bout of laughter sounded from Chloe’s open balcony. She rolled her eyes at whatever delinquents were being obnoxious out in public. After muting her TV she stood up, shutting the balcony door as the night’s chill began to creep in. She plopped back into her seat, picking up her phone and dialing her best friend. 

He answered almost instantly. 

“Hey Chlo, what’s up?” 

“Hey there hon.’ You’re going to the party, aren’t you?” She asked, twirling her finger through her hair. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied, leaning back against his pillow. “If you even wanna call it that.” 

She snorted. 

“Seriously,” he said, rubbing his temple with his free hand. “How is it a party if half the company there doesn’t smile? It’s so solemn and business-y, it’s like attending a Mafia meeting.”

“Oh please,” Chloe scoffed. “I’m sure the Mafia has more fun than we do.” 

They both chuckled, tired after countless “parties.” It was really only a way for celebrities and politicians to show off and boast about their latest achievements, or gossip about each other. As two young public figures, they were obliged to attend whatever nonsense get together was happening for A-listers and the higher ups. After years of being presented like prized trophies, showing up and showing off became an art. 

“But anyway, it’s good for you to go.” Chloe said, Adrien sighing audibly over the phone. “Hey, don’t give me that. Seriously. It’s good for your image. Maybe you could make some connections instead of standing around like a constipated stiff, as usual.” 

He winced. “I don’t look constipated, do I?”

“Adrien, honey. You look like you died and your dad’s just playing your corpse like a puppet. It’s sad.” 

“Wow, morbid much?” 

“Start working those charms already,” she demanded. “You do so well during shoots, and then it’s like you shrivel up into a prune by the time you actually have to talk to people.” 

“But I hate talking to people,” Adrien sulked, sinking into his pillows. “They don’t care what I’m like, as long as I work right in front of a camera.” 

“That’s because you’re in the little leagues right now. You could make it big if you put on your big boy pants and stopped shuffling your feet already.” 

“Sure.”

“ _I’m serious!”_ Chloe whined, Adrien wincing at the sound over the receiver. “Adrien, honey, don’t you ever think about your future? You’re gonna miss out on some big opportunities if you don’t get on it like, yesterday.”

“I don’t even..” He ran a hand through his hair. “Chlo, I don’t even know if I want to be a model.” 

“Well that’s stupid.” 

“Hey!” 

“Well it is!” She huffed. “There’s no other job that you’re as perfect for that would get you that much money and connections. You’d be set for life. What could possibly top that?” 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I really don’t. But modeling is all I’ve ever known, and I’m already bored with it. I wanna try new things while I can and do something with my life that makes me happy.” 

“Well that’s peachy, hon,” Chloe said. “But that doesn’t mean you get to slack on your real, actually happening, high paying job right now. Get off your ass and make what you got work! God, you’re so spoiled.” 

“I’m spoiled? _Me?_ ” Adrien asked in mock offense.

“Don’t go trying to throw my words back at me, Agreste.” Chloe warned. “I earn my spoils. I’m as big of a celebrity as I need to be, I talk to people, make public appearances, and do everything a dutiful mayor’s daughter should do.” 

“Like a Kardashian,” he joked.

“Exactly!” She chirped. 

“Fine, I’ll try talking to people,” he caved, already dreading the boring conversations he was bound to have. It wasn’t like he was that interested in fashion to begin with.

“There’s a good boy,” Chloe cooed. Adrien rolled his eyes, thinking of topics he could bring up or engage in that wouldn’t make him start snoring. Man, if only he had half the passion that Marinette had..

He sat up abruptly. “Hey, Chlo?” 

“Ya?” 

“What if I brought Marinette with me?” 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Chloe screeched, Adrien jerking away from his phone as his ear began to ring. “Why would you- I can’t even- I- HER?! My god, has she _brainwashed you?!”_

“Hey, Marinette’s good with fashion,” Adrien defended. “She’d have way more to talk about, and it’d be fun to have someone with me.” 

“What about ME?!” Chloe wailed, kicking her feet out in front of her. “I cannot BELIEVE you’d wanna invite her, of all people!”

“Okay, one,” he started shortly, “you always ditch me to talk to the girl models. Two, Marinette’s like a known amateur professional. It’d be good for her image and mine. And really, Chlo, what is so wrong with Marinette?” 

“She’s my bitter rival.” 

Adrien busted out laughing, Chloe’s whining drowned out by his chortles. 

“God, Chloe,” he sniffled through tears and chuckles. “Just.. what??” 

“She’s my rival! She’s had it out for me since the very beginning! And you guys don’t even like, talk so why would you even think of her in the first place?!” 

“We talk now,” Adrien shifted, his laughter dying out. “She’s cool, and I owe her a favor anyway.” 

“Why?! What favor?” Chloe demanded heatedly. 

“She’s helping me with my science project.”

“Oh my god, Adrien.” Chloe groaned, slumping into her shoulders. “You’re basically setting her up at an A-list party just because of a stupid little science project. That’s like, not even close to the same league.” 

“Well that’s a good thing then!” He piped, already feeling a little excited. “It’d help her jumpstart her career. How can I not?” 

“I cannot believe you’re bringing her.” 

“I haven’t even asked her if she’ll go, y’know.”

“Oh she’ll go,” Chloe huffed bitterly. “Of course she’ll go, and she’ll be drooling all over you and any celebrity she sees. Good for your image, my ass.”

“I doubt she’ll do that. And really, what is so wrong with Marinette that you dislike her so much?” 

Chloe jutted her lip out, thinking of the three years she’d endured Miss Goody Two Shoes. Three years of being a sad little puppy with a celebrity complex for one of Chloe’s best friends. Three years of constantly being dethroned by the class president and upstaged at every competition. Three years of enduring that glowing little beam of hers whenever she knew she had Chloe beat. Three years of watching everything just fall into Marinette’s lap, and now Adrien was gonna give her everything she ever dreamed of on a silver platter. 

No matter what she did, Chloe was never able to win any battles with Marinette. Except for the one about Adrien, but even at that it was bittersweet. If Marinette was to make a move, Adrien would definitely…. And she… 

“A thousand reasons,” Chloe replied childishly, Adrien rolling his eyes. “I’m done talking about her. Bring her if you want, I don’t wanna give myself a headache thinking about it. But for the love of god, please make an effort not to be such a washboard.” 

“It’ll be fine. She’s a good person.” 

Chloe scoffed. 

“So…. I’ll see you there, right?” 

“Of course. As if I’d bail because of her.” 

“Chlo.” 

“What?” 

“Love you!” Adrien cooed, Chloe grinning besides herself. 

“Oh shut up, you brown-nosing baby. I love you too,” she snorted. “If you two come in matching outfits I will pull an Anne Hathaway and smear ice cream on both of you, I swear. Anyway, I gotta go get a manipedi. See you at school, hon.” 

“Noted. Bye, Chlo.” He replied, the click of her phone ending the call. 

Adrien placed his phone on his nightstand, slumping into his pillows with a smile. He had such good friends. The idea of getting to know Marinette better gave him little butterflies of excitement. Although it was farfetched, he hoped that someday Chloe and Marinette would learn to get along. Chloe was such a dear friend, he couldn’t imagine his future without her in it. As for Marinette, Adrien had a feeling she’d be around for awhile as well. 

Plagg floated up with a yawn, settling on Adrien’s forehead. 

“Isn’t it time for patrol, Mr. Popular?” 

Adrien grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a pretty good day.

The sun was setting in Paris, the sky a vivid pink with feathery clouds scattered across. It would take no more than an hour for it to fully evolve into a glittering night sky. The citizens of Paris would soon be quietly filtering back into their homes, the nightlife continuing within insulated walls. With the streets nearly empty as the sky darkened and the dim glow of streetlights illuminating the city, it was the perfect combination of light and dark. Prime time for patrol. 

Chat Noir stood atop his school building, breathing in the cool evening air with a full body stretch. He exhaled deeply, sinking into a comfortable crouch as he took in the view of his city. He looked off to his side, examining the corner around the bakery for any wandering princesses. Tonight, the streets were barren. 

Deciding not to waste any of the romantic sunset, Chat set off. His baton extended easily across the rooftops, pulling him from building to building. As he propelled forward he began picking up momentum, retiring his baton to begin a long striding run. His footsteps were nearly silent atop the many homes he passed over, years of practice dedicated to surveying the city without drawing too much attention. 

Chat felt his heart swell at the thought of reaching his destination. He took no shortcuts, of course, making sure to check the darkest corners and empty alleyways for petty criminals. In the past few years all street-related crimes had been reduced dramatically, thanks to the presence of two superpowered law-abiding citizens. It was rare to ever come across trouble these days, which was great for the city, but it made it difficult for Chat to focus on his duties without getting distracted by the thought of seeing his Lady. 

He leapt to a particularly tall building, using his baton to vault himself to its rooftop. It was one of their many lookout points, this one particularly close to civilian homes. It faced towards the center of the city, an exceptionally beautiful view of the sun slipping past the horizon there that few had access to. Chat could barely contain the cat-like grin of anticipation as he slowed to a stop on its roof. 

Ladybug, of course, was already there. 

She sat at the edge, a vision of burning red against the blue and purple of the approaching night’s sky. Her suit caught the last light of day with a dazzling shine, and her inky-blue tresses seemed electric in the light. With a small tilt of her head she beckoned him to join her. 

“Beautiful as ever,” Chat breathed, slipping down into a comfortable slouch next to her. Her eyes didn’t stop examining the streets before them, but the slight turn of her lips showed her attention. 

“The sunset is pretty spectacular tonight,” Ladybug said, a playful smile adorning her lips. She turned to him with amusement in her eyes. 

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed,” Chat grinned, leaning intentionally close to her. 

She turned away again with a chuckle, eyes cast towards the gradually dying glow of the sunset. The last of the sun’s light faded away, the glow of the cityscape becoming more and more prominent with the darkening sky. 

The wind picked up, blowing her hair away from her face and revealing the start of freckles adorning her cheeks. Soon the weather would get warmer, and Chat was delighted at the thought of her cheeks becoming more and more speckled. 

“No trouble tonight, as usual,” she commented. 

“Of course not,” he replied. “We’ve spooked the street criminals into curfew. They only bother with taking chances during police prime time. I know I’d rather take handcuffs over a yoyo to the stomach any day.” 

Ladybug grinned at the thought. “True enough.” 

“Any other issues to address tonight, bug?” 

“It’s not really a issue, but..” She paused, brow furrowing as she decided on the right wording. 

Chat watched her with ears perked towards her in encouragement. 

“My kwami has been more… subdued lately,” Ladybug began, hands folding in her lap. “I can barely get more than a vague lecture out of her lately. I’m guessing it’s the same for you?” 

“You got it,” Chat said, thinking back to how quiet his bedroom had been lately. “Something about letting us grow on our own, using what they’ve taught us and all that.” 

“Exactly,” she nodded, having heard the same spiel, albeit much lengthier from her mentor. “It just bothers me a bit that they’re so quiet now. Are we gonna reach a point where they don’t talk to us at all?” 

“I doubt it,” he said. “Plagg said this is like, our growing period. We’re getting older and we’ve learned a lot from them, so I guess this is our time to solidify their teachings? I can’t imagine not having anything more to learn after this. I don’t think there’s a time limit on learning and achieving our maximum potential, anyway.” 

“Maybe not,” she mused. “Tikki told me that some Miraculous holders can be active for decades.”

“Isn’t that a nice thought?” Chat schmoozed. “You and I, growing old together.” 

“Oh please,” Ladybug rolled her eyes with a playful grin. “The only thing getting old is your sense of humor.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, overlooking the glow of the city’s nightlife. Paris seemed to glitter with pride, the warmth of the lights bringing them comfort. No one aside from them could feel so at home at such a towering height. The strong wind blowing against them seemed to glide past their impenetrable armor, only the stinging of their exposed cheeks being proof of the cold. 

Chat shifted, his thoughts sobering. 

“As much as this is a part of me,” he said softly, his gaze directed to his partner. “I hadn’t thought about Paris needing Chat Noir for an entire lifetime.” 

“...It’s strange, isn’t it?” Ladybug replied. “We vowed to always be there to protect them, but ‘always’ never seemed so long before. It feels like nothing really changes, at least for us.” 

“ And yet, right now, we’re supposed to be changing. I almost wish…” Chat glanced away, claws curling in. He stared down at the city, a soft sigh passing through his lips. 

“Almost wish this was over?” Ladybug guessed, scooting over to lean her shoulder against his. 

“Well, not this, of course,” he said, nudging her. “But… how much longer are we going to run circles around Hawkmoth? How many people will become victims of this?” 

“We’re all already victims,” she murmured, “some way or another. But we overcome it every time.” 

“If anything’s getting old, it’s _that._ ” 

Ladybug sighed, leaning her head against Chat’s shoulder. He tilted gently to fit their figures more comfortably together. 

“We’ll find a way, someday.” She spoke softly. “Until then, you and I are going to have to keep running those circles.” 

“I would run circles around the world with you, my Lady.” Chat murmured, turning to nestle his nose in her hair. 

Ladybug hummed. “I know, minou.” 

Her hands remained folded atop her thighs, although a part of her felt the need to reach out and hold his. She eyed the clawed hand resting beside her, her own fingers curling slightly. The warmth between the two seemed magically charged, as if this security in one another was a power of its own, and that itself was enough. 

Ladybug leaned into Chat gently for a moment before pulling away, maneuvering into a crouch. She turned to her partner, a tender look on her face. His eyes softened at her, a quiet breath escaping his lips. 

“I wouldn’t mind a few decades of this,” she mused, “with you.” 

With a wink and a wave, Ladybug dipped forward and sailed off their building. Her yoyo struck out like a dazzling light against the dark cityscape, disappearing into the multitude of buildings as Ladybug flew across. Chat watched her go with a longing sigh, resting his chin atop his knee. 

He’d have to wait a few minutes for the swelling in his heart to settle before heading home. 

\--

The next morning came early for Marinette. 

She’d barely had time to think about anything besides superhero concerns once she had gotten home, auto piloting her nightly routine and hitting the sack around midnight. Her sleep was, as usual, heavy in rest and in dreaming. It wasn’t until around five o’clock that her body suddenly startled awake, a single thought immediately the most prominent thing on her mind. 

_‘Adrien and I are having lunch together today.’_

Yeah, okay, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Except it kind of was? While her logic attempted to quell the warm swelling in her heart by reminding her that it was just lunch, friends eat lunch together all the time, her emotions continued to take over her thoughts. She and Adrien were finally having lunch together! Just the two of them! As actual friends! Marinette’s smothered feelings rose like a tidal wave again and again, washing over her with jittery excitement that made her squirm under her sheets. 

She forced herself to stay in bed for another hour and a half, regardless of how restless her mind was. Her body needed the time to recharge, instead of springing into action every waking moment. Self care for superheroes was something she learned the hard way. 

Figuring she had plenty of time to get ready, Marinette pulled off the covers and stepped out of bed. She shivered against the morning cold, the cracked open trap door letting the chill seep in right above her bed. She shut it tight and stepped down, heading to the bathroom to begin her routine.  
Her mind kept its focus on Adrien, little daydreams about their potential conversations filtering through her head. With those thoughts in mind she spent an extra few minutes with a hot towel against her face, and another few brushing her teeth more thoroughly than usual. 

She then sat at her vanity, her plush pink robe wrapped snugly around her figure. Her makeup routine tended to be pretty simple, but this morning she had the luxury of taking her time. Visiting the steps she usually skipped, Marinette started to hum, relishing in the morning’s ease. She definitely wasn’t a morning person, but today was setting itself up to be a pretty damn good day, so why not enjoy it from the get go? It helped that she finally had the time to try out the new peachy eyeshadow pallet she had bought weeks ago, and the color was subtle and perfect for her tastes. 

Picking an outfit and fixing her hair followed a similar pace, and by the time Marinette took a look at her mirror the smile on her face seemed permanent. She looked as good as she felt. She wore a dusty pink pinafore dress that loosely hugged her finger, with a white mock collared long sleeve underneath. Her hair was combed neatly and pinned back behind her ears, her bob framing her face instead of falling in it or looking blown away. Her reflection seemed to beam back at her, looking more alive than she’d felt in a while. 

Figuring she’d put on her favorite comfy ankle boots, Marinette donned some cute black cat patterned socks. They were the softest pair she had; a mock gift from Alya the past Christmas. She had a matching ladybug pair. 

Marinette then decided to spend an equal amount of leisure getting breakfast, stepping down the stairs to the kitchen and catching her mother in surprise. 

“Marinette?” Her mother called, eyeing her daughter up and down. “What got you up so early? You look adorable!” 

“Thanks maman,” Marinette beamed, coming over and kissing her mother on the cheek. “I got a really good night’s sleep, so I’m feeling pretty good today.” 

“Well that’s great dear,” Sabine smiled back, gently adjusting a lock of Marinette’s hair. “With all the schoolwork you’ve been so busy with lately, I was getting used to having a zombie daughter.” 

Marinette laughed lightly, reaching past her mother to help set the table for breakfast. She usually only woke up in time to scarf down a meal and jet, but today she caught Sabine in the midst of cooking a very large amount of pancakes. 

“Your father’s request,” Sabine told her with a playful eye roll, setting aside a finished pair of strawberry pancakes onto a plate. “He wanted something fruity, but wouldn’t go for a bowl of plain fruit.” 

“Oh, of course not,” Marinette joked, picking a fresh strawberry from the bowl on the counter and popping it in her mouth. “He can’t eat fruit unless it’s sliced thin and drenched in syrup.” 

“There’s some condensed milk in the fridge if you wanted the rest of those,” Sabine pointed with a tilt of her head, gesturing towards the bowl of strawberries. Marinette uttered a quiet “yesss” in delight, pulling the fridge open to put together her sweet breakfast. 

She took her seat at the counter, a bowl of strawberries drizzled with condensed milk in front and a plain pancake at her side. Sabine poured a cup of milk for her daughter and then herself, leaning against the counter as the stovetop cooled. They each took a sip from their glasses, sighing softly in unison. 

Tom appeared through the doorway, wringing his hands in his apron and pausing to admire the scene. His lips pulled into a smile as his wife and daughter glanced up, grinning in the same crooked way at him. He pecked each of them on the cheek before joining them for breakfast. Sabine turned on the radio, a low relaxed tune playing behind their conversation. 

As the family wrapped up their meal, Marinette noticed the clock in surprise. She was so accustomed to eating in a rush that when she actually took her time, it ended up being much closer to her departure than she thought. She washed her dishes quickly, pecking both her parents on their cheeks before climbing the stairs again to collect her things. Successfully collecting everything she needed, Marinette was nearly out the boulangerie door before her father called her back. 

“Fresh batch for your class,” he said warmly, handing her a large box of assorted croissants. 

“Thank you, Papa!” She said, accentuated with another kiss to his cheek before stepping out onto the street. She had nearly tripped over the raised concrete, but caught herself quickly and stumbled into regaining her balance. With a satisfied smile, Marinette crossed the street towards school. 

Alya was just arriving from the opposite end of the street, eyes glued to her phone as usual. She was striding towards their usual meet up spot without really looking where she was going, and it was pretty impressive that she hadn’t walked into anyone. Marinette grinned, standing at their spot casually as she waited for Alya to arrive. 

Almost walking straight into her best friend, Alya looked up at the last second with a start. Her eyes widened first at Marinette and, after looking her and her box of food up and down, she burst into a wide toothy smile. 

“Girl you are _dazzling_ today!!” Alya cheered, walking in circles around Marinette. She squeezed her in a hug from behind, humming to herself as the scent of freshly baked croissants wafted into her nose. 

“Fresh looks and fresh food,” Alya sighed happily, slumping over Marinette’s shoulders. “Marry me.” 

“I woke up early and had a ton of time to spare,” Marinette said with a hint of pride, lifting the top and opening it towards Alya. “Really feelin’ myself today.” 

“ _Mmfgh, yah,_ ” Alya agreed as she swallowed a mouthful of chocolate croissant, her arm still slung around Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m really feelin’ it too.” 

The two headed inside the campus, the morning greetings more excited than usual as Marinette’s goodies caught everyone’s attention. A small mass of students followed them inside the classroom, where Marinette set the box on the front table and stood back as it became completely engulfed in hungry hands. Muffled “thank you’s” were thrown her way, and she nodded with pride at the high praise of the student body’s appetite. She kept an eye on the box, making sure to save a few for the rest of her class, specifically a skinny model boy who could probably use a croissant or two. 

_‘Speak of the devil,’_ Marinette thought to herself as Adrien walked through the door. Their eyes met, and her hand lifted in tune with the butterflies in her stomach. 

Adrien smiled at her, glancing down at the box on the table in surprise. Nino appeared behind him, following his nose straight to the food. 

“These from you, Mari?” Nino asked, batting his eyelashes at her hopefully. 

“There should be an apricot filled in there somewhere,” she said with a grin, Nino whooping enthusiastically as he claimed his favorite flavor. 

“Slow down man,” Alya warned playfully, the croissant practically halfway down his throat already. “You gotta savor the flavor.” 

“We have vanilla custard too,” Marinette called to Adrien, who seemed to be eyeing the very treat already. He glanced back at her and at the treat, a slow smile growing on his face. So she knew his favorite flavor. Of course she would. 

“Thanks a ton for this, Marinette,” Adrien said as he walked over, taking a small bite of his goodie. His eyes seemed to droop in happiness, the still warm croissant melting in his mouth. 

“It was all Papa,” she told him, delighted by how much he was enjoying her treat. “He has a thing about baking breakfast for my classmates. He’d feed the whole school if he could.” 

“Well my compliments to the chef,” Adrien said, staring down at his croissant in near wonder. “I might just have to buy a big batch myself for the mornings.” 

“O-or you could stop by before school sometimes,” Marinette said, fighting a cringe over her stutter but feeling brave. “Papa would be happy to give myou something fresh.” 

“Don’t tempt me, please,” he said sorrowfully. “I’d end up going there every morning.” 

_‘I wouldn’t mind,’_ she thought to herself, chuckling at him. 

Marinette felt a nudge on her arm, turning to find Alya giving her a look. Mouthing a ‘what?’ in confusion, Marinette watched as Alya looked her up and down, then pointed leaned over to stare at Adrien before looking back at Marinette. 

She paused, taking a second to get the message before flushing red. She shook her head furiously, but the sly smile on Alya’s face and her slow nod said it all. Busted. Maybe she hadn’t consciously dressed nicer for her little lunch da- not a date with Adrien, but now that she thought about it… 

Marinette pouted and Alya barely contained her snickering, going towards the box again to join Nino for seconds. Marinette was left beet red, standing next to Adrien as he polished off his croissant. Suddenly she felt terribly overdressed. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and held her breath so as to not squeak. She turned, finding Adrien looking down at her with his much too warm hand resting gently on her shoulder. 

“So hey, are we still on for lunch today?” He asked. 

“Of course!” She replied with a tight smile, praying her cheeks didn’t look as warm as she felt. 

“Great, ‘cause I looked up some examples of what you were telling me about over the phone and…” Adrien’s voice seemed to fade away, Marinette getting caught in his beautiful eyes- 

_NO_ Marinette. Focus. 

“....so I was thinking they’d be more at my level, y’know?” He continued. Marinette nodded stiffly, watching his gaze drift down her figure. Oh god. 

“Hey, I didn’t notice your outfit until now,” He commented brightly. “You look great!” 

“Thank you!” She replied, her enthusiasm making up for the breathlessness of her words. “I woke up early, er, earlier than usual, so I had a little more time to… yeah... ” 

“Well whatever blush you used is fantastic,” he said, leaning down a bit to get a closer look. “It looks so natural. I might have to borrow some from you for my next shoot, haha.” 

“...Sure thing!” Marinette said after a pause, inching a bit away from him in hopes he wouldn’t notice her “makeup” getting significantly darker. “I better go grab my box before it gets emptied. If Chloe doesn’t find a lemon filling she’ll think I left out her favorite on purpose.” 

“Ahh, gotcha.” 

Marinette shuffled away towards Nino and Alya, bringing her hand to her definitely all naturally blushing cheek. She exhaled quietly, not entirely happy with losing her cool but not quite feeling defeated either. It was still early in the day, and for the most part everything was normal. 

“Too hot to handle?” Alya murmured beside her, grinning cheekily as Marinette pouted in embarrassment. 

“Shush. He said he liked the blush I was using.” She muttered, checking the croissants for Chloe’s favorite before shutting it. Nino licked at his fingers, head tilted in confusion. 

“So?” He asked. 

“...I’m not wearing blush today.” Marinette admitted, Alya’s teasing punches rocking her in place. Nino laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“That guy. The most natural charmer.” Nino said with a chuckle. 

The bell rang. Students filed through the rows to their seats, Marinette cooling off as she pressed her face against the cool wood of her desk. Chloe strutted in, pausing at the front table with a raised brow. Her eyes flickered towards Marinette, who propped her chin up in her palm. 

They stared at each for a moment, neither engaging or feeling particularly stingy. Since their last interaction they’d kept it cool and clear of each other. Chloe pulled a lemon filled croissant out of the container, lifting it to her mouth as she kept Marinette’s gaze. She bit in, deciding it was satisfying enough, and stalked off to her seat with her pumps accentuating her steps. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the theatrics. Their teacher hurried in less than a minute later, offering Marinette a grateful smile as she started the day’s lesson with a mouthful of croissant. 

\--

Lunch came faster than she thought. 

Throughout lessons, Marinette became increasingly more jittery. She kept trying to convince herself to calm down, it wasn’t a big deal, don’t think about it too much, and thoroughly maintained that same stream of thought for hours. She would try to downplay her excitement, only to feel the swell of butterflies again, and then the burn of embarrassment at how she prepared herself for the day. As if she was getting ready for a date… Nope! Nope nope nope! 

While mostly calm and collected on the outside, Marinette’s hands were constantly busy trying to fidget out her anxieties. It went from pencil tapping to pen clicking to rapid finger strumming, until the looks from their teacher halted her hands altogether. Alya gave her a sympathetic look, pulling a kneaded eraser from Marinette’s pencil case and pressing it into her hands. Marinette smiled gratefully, pulling it into her lap to wring it to her heart’s disarray. 

By the time they were dismissed for lunch, Marinette had managed to burn herself out with the overthinking. Whatever happened with Adrien, she was already accustomed to having jitterbugs dancing about in her stomach and felt that she could play it off casually enough. After collecting her things she stood up, stepping into the aisle and turning around to face Adrien. He was already looking at her with a smile. 

“Adrien, honey,” Chloe called, squinting at Marinette as she shouldered past her. “I was just heading out to try that new restaurant down the street. They have a dessert menu I know you’d love-” 

“Actually, Miss Bougie,” Alya interrupted, stepping past Marinette and in between Adrien and Chloe. “I need to reschedule that interview with you for the Ladyblog.” 

Chloe’s nose scrunched in suspicion. 

“Why? I thought you only did interviews in the evenings.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“My sister’s recital is this evening, so I’m making time now,” Alya lied, turning to Marinette with a grin. “Marinette helped decorate her tutu, and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“What makes you think I wanna spend my treasured lunch time with you and not my best friend?” Chloe demanded, stepping forward to get past Alya but failing as Alya brought her phone to the blonde’s face. After examining the screen her jaw dropped, snatching the phone and scrolling frantically. 

“Are these…?” Chloe gaped, Alya snatching her phone back with a smirk. 

“Battle exclusives, featuring you and Ladybug from the last attack.” Alya confirmed. “I figured you’d like to help me pick the best one for tonight’s entry, and maybe I’d send you a few shots for keepsies..” 

“ _Well let’s hurry up already!”_ Chloe commanded, grabbing Alya by the arm and dragging her away. Alya winked and saluted as she was pulled away, Marinette putting her hand to her heart in a show of thanks. 

“Wow,” Adrien commented, eyes wide. “I totally forgot Chloe was part of the last akuma attack.” 

“Well, she’s usually around for most of them,” Marinette shrugged, grinning as Adrien smothered a laugh. 

“So! What do you want for lunch?” Adrien asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and coming to stand next to Marinette. “My treat, since you’re helping me out.” 

“What? Oh, no, it’s okay,” Marinette resisted, hands up. “I can cover myself.” 

“Really, let me treat you,” he smiled, stepping down and gesturing for Marinette to walk with him. She hesitated, her sense of manners and courtesy struggling to come to terms. 

“We don’t have to do anything fancy,” Adrien promised. “How about we check out that new sandwich shop nearby?” 

“...That sounds good,” Marinette relented, coming to match his pace and his beaming smile. 

They set off, stepping out from the school entrance into the warm sun. A gentle breeze blew past, cooling the air delightfully. Wispy clouds decorated the vivid blue sky, and all Marinette could think of was how lovely it felt to be out and about. 

Well, it did help that the embodiment of the sun was walking side by side with her. 

“Man it feels good to be out,” Adrien sighed, mirroring her thoughts. Marinette hummed in agreement, basking in the sunlight she knew would eventually freckle her all over. The walk was quick, not even ten minutes away from their campus, and the smell of fresh cooked meat seemed to permeate the air blocks away. 

Their lunchtime was earlier than the usual business rush, so the shop wasn’t very busy. They ordered quickly, each trying a simple sandwich and a side milkshake, and were seated in a booth with a large window overlooking the street. They set up some papers on the side, ready to begin working on Adrien’s project. 

“So here’s what I looked up earlier,” Adrien started, scrolling through his phone and passing it to Marinette for inspection. “I thought we could pull a little from each.” 

“These are good,” Marinette said, zooming in on each photo for details. “They’ve got pretty basic layouts, they’d be easy to structure and decorate.” 

She fished out her sketchbook, flipping to the page where she had begun a layout when they spoke over the phone. She propped it up against the window, holding out her pencil to circle areas of focus. 

“This is what I fleshed out yesterday,” she said, facing his phone aside her sketch. “We’ve got the same bordering structure in these two pictures, but I think you could manage something a little more complicated than the photo.” 

“You sure? I mean,” Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck. “I don’t exactly have your professional touch, y’know.” 

“I’m sure that you have a higher skill level than,” she paused to look at the photo again. “A ‘marine project.’ for ten year olds.” 

They both laughed, Adrien shaking his head lightly at getting busted. 

“It’s not as difficult as it looks, okay?” Marinette assured him with a smile. “Trust me.” 

“Okay,” he relented, leaning forward to study her design. “I’m in your hands.” 

Having agreed on a simple structure, they focused on ways to add as elaborate detailing as possible. Adrien was hesitant to try complicated looking designs at first, but Marinette’s quick hand and pencil case packed with colorful drawing utensil quickly convinced him to try things past his comfort zone. She wrote down tips on the side for different mediums, should he decide to try techniques outside of what she brought with them today. 

Marinette’s tongue jutted out a bit as she scribbled down instructions for him, Adrien hiding the grin behind his palm at how cute it was. Adrien tended to write with his hand pulling back at his bangs, exposing a very lovely forehead and a mole near his hairline she hadn’t noticed before. The two would go back and forth, Adrien trying out techniques and Marinette writing tips, each admiring each other when one wasn’t looking. Occasionally they met eyes, smiling brightly at each other but looking away quickly. 

“I know this is a sandwich shop,” Adrien murmured, stirring his straw in his glass with a look of wonder. “But I’ll probably keep coming back just for their milkshakes.” 

“I know!” Marinette replied, pointing her pencil at her already empty glass. “We’ve gotta come back sometime. I’ll start having withdrawals.” 

Adrien chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” he told her. They smiled warmly at each other, holding each other’s gaze a bit longer than they’d been capable of before. Feelings from her younger years began to lift in her heart again, and Adrien tried not to keep reminding himself that Marinette had a very tender spot in her heart just for him. 

Adrien’s phone dinged. His eyebrows rose at the sound, quickly reaching to unlock it and read the alert. His brow furrowed, and his expression turned stern. Marinette had a hard time believing that Adrien Agreste was capable of making such a stony face.

“There’s an akuma attack happening downtown,” he told Marinette, flipping his phone around to show her. “Alya’s livestreaming it.” 

“Shit!” Marinette cursed, immediately shoving her belongings into her bag. “Alya’s gonna be putting herself right at the center.” 

“And Chloe’s with her,” Adrien added, also rushing to pack his things. “The two of them together are a recipe for disaster.” 

“Are you…?” Marinette paused for a moment, watching as Adrien slung his back around his shoulder. 

“Gonna go get Chloe,” he answered, standing up from the booth and extending his hand towards her. “And you’re getting Alya, right?” 

“Right,” Marinette said, taking his hand after a moment of hesitation. 

He hoisted her up, and they rushed out the shop in a brisk jog. They both began formulating ways of losing each other without much suspicion, planning on retrieving their friends as their superhero selves. 

Neither of them seemed to notice the surge of magic that coursed through them as they ran together, the impending battle igniting a fire in their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we go. i didn't have super extensive plans for this fic but it keeps building on itself. expect more on alya and chloe next chapter. and thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments - i really appreciate the support for this fic! <3


End file.
